


Shine On Through

by RenaRoo



Series: Femslash February [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 04:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9702299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: Separate but together, Sapphire and Ruby need to have a conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been meaning to write something like this for a long time and there’s no better time than Femslash February <3

It had been the first mission without Rose Quartz, and every single one of them had felt it. 

It was nearly a complete failure, no synergy, no _Crystal Gems_ out there. They had barely pushed back the corrupted gem – _a single corrupted gem_ – on their own.

This hadn’t been the first mission they ever had done without Rose there. All of them had worked in various teams, in various solo missions even. And they had hundreds of years of experience under their belts. 

But this was their first mission without Rose Quartz at the temple waiting for them. It was their first mission without Rose on standby for backup.

It was their first mission _without_ Rose.

And Garnet barely made it to her room in the temple keeping it together before they came tumbling apart. 

Ruby and Sapphire rolled apart in a violent separation. While Sapphire managed to gracefully roll onto her knees, Ruby rolled quickly right into a corner that she hit at full force. 

Holding one hand to her chest and the other, her gem hand, outstretched toward Ruby, Sapphire shook her head. “Ruby–”

“GAH!” Ruby cried out, exploding in a brief flare of flames before rolling back out on her back. “That was _terrible!”_  


Sapphire stayed put, allowing ice to build around her dress. “It was _difficult.”_

Throwing back her head, Ruby pulled at her head. “It _sucked! We_ suck! The Crystal Gems aren’t _nothing_ without Rose!!!”

“She asked us to continue on without her,” Sapphire said coldly.  


“She _told!”_ Ruby replied. “None of us were asked.”  


“Poor Pearl,” Sapphire said, shaking her head gently.   


“Pearl’s being selfish about it – she wasn’t even paying attention to the rest of us out there during the battle!” Ruby snarled, beginning to pace. “It’s not fair!”  


“Life isn’t fair,” Sapphire replied. Then, despite herself, she began sniffling.   


Ruby abruptly stopped her pacing and looked back in horror at Sapphire. “Oh, no! Sapphire!” She ran forward, reaching toward the light of her life. “Here I am calling others selfish when the selfish one here is _me_  not considering how you must feel.” She teared up. “Sapphire, I’m so sorry. I’ve never even asked you how you felt about losing Rose, and how the baby doesn’t like us or–”

“I froze you out, Ruby, that’s not your fault,” Sapphire said, holding the hands against her cheeks for warmth. “It’s my bad. It’s always my bad that I don’t react enough.”  


“We’ll have to be stronger than ever without Rose, won’t we?” Ruby asked, already knowing the answer. 

“We aren’t without Rose,” Sapphire assured her. “Rose is… Rose is with _Steven._ And as long as she is, we’re all okay.”  


“Is that something you see in the future?” Ruby asked, barely over a whisper.  


“No,” Sapphire said. “It’s just something I know. What I see… is three roads for us. A road for each choice we make for who will be the _new_ leader of the Crystal Gems while Steven grows up.”  


Ruby looked at Sapphire curiously. “Who’s the best choice?”

Sapphire slowly rose to her feet, holding Ruby’s hands and guiding her hands. “We are,” she said confidently. “We are the best choice. So even though it’s hard, even though we may not want to, we have to shine on without Rose. For now. And we need to do it together.”

“O-okay,” Ruby replied, relacing their fingers together and beginning their dance. “As long as it’s together with you, Sapphire, you know I can do anything.”  


“I know you can do anything,” Sapphire agreed, cuddling close to Ruby as she followed into the dance, shining together in a blinding light, reforming Garnet.   


“Alright,” Garnet said, adjusting her glasses. “ _Together._ ”


End file.
